A piano is a musical instrument that produces sound by striking steel strings with felt hammers that immediately rebound allowing the string to continue vibrating. These vibrations are transmitted through bridges to a soundboard, which amplifies the vibrations. Upright pianos, also called vertical pianos, are more compact than grand pianos (horizontal pianos) because the frame and strings are placed vertically, extending in both directions (up and down) from the keyboard and hammers.
FIGS. 1-4 illustrate a prior art upright piano 10A including a piano case 20 having an upper front panel assembly 25, two side panels 22, and a top lid 24. The upper front panel assembly 25 includes an upper front panel 30A pivotally mounted in a frame 32. The frame 32 is removably mounted to the two side panels 22. In this configuration, found, e.g., in Steinway “K-52” upright pianos, the entire upper front panel assembly 25 must be removed to gain access into the piano case 20 for tuning the piano 10A. Vertical legs 42 of the frame 40 are aligned with keyboard arms 50 of the piano 10A to provide visual continuity.
FIGS. 5-8 illustrate a prior art upright piano 10B including a piano case 20 having an upper front panel 30B, two side panels 22, and a top lid 24. The upper front panel 30B is removably pivotally mounted directly to the two side panels 22. In this configuration, found, e.g., in the Steinway “1098” upright piano, the entire upper front panel 22 is removed to gain access into the piano case 20 for tuning the piano 10B. The upper front panel 30B defines grooves 33 that provide visual continuity with one or more components of the piano 10B.